You are My (Super)Hero
by Kami-writes
Summary: A Concrete Revolutio AU fanfic. Jiro, a regular student who loves to prank. Kikko, a shy new student who is learning how to socialize. Join them in their journey of friendship, trust, and love. Oh, and Pranks.


You Are My (Super)Hero

 _Concrete Revolutio is not mine_

It was break time at the Choujin High School. Students began to going all over the place. Some went to the cafeteria to get some food, some chat with their friends at the school park, or roof. Some just decided to stay in class. It's all normal and peaceful. Until...

"Hitoyoshi! Get back here!"

The sound of rapid footsteps can be heard on the school hallway. Not long after, a figure -a student- with bright pink hair can be seen running on the hall, with another figure - a teacher- with blonde hair and wore glasses chasing him not far behind. The teacher's head and shirt can be seen dripping wet. "Obey me, Hitoyoshi!" The teacher barked again, but the student only ran faster, dodging and bumping through other student who failed to notice them both. Unfortunately, either due the student having more energy, or it's just him that is old, the teacher got outran by the student. As he stood gasping for breath and grabbing his knees, he muttered. "I'll..*huff*..get..*huff*..you...*huff*later...*huff*, Hitoyoshi... *huff*...man, i need to exercise more often..."

The escaped student kept running towards the park, and stopped when he's sure that he's outran the teacher. He then sat down on a bench nearby taking his breath. "That was close..." He muttered. While he's taking his breath, he doesn't notice that there's someone else behind him. "Been pranking again, Jiro?" The suddenness of the voice startles Jiro and made him jump back a little bit. He then whipped his head towards the source of the voice, and sigh in relief after seeing who it was. "Oh, i thought you were someone else, Fuurouta."

Behind him stood a boy shorter than Jiro, with a messy blond hair and a green lime eyes. The most notable from the boy -named Fuurouta- was not his physical appearance, but rather his big red Bowtie.

Fuurouta laughed a little. "So, who was it this time?" He asked the other boy -named Jiro-. "Oh well, the usual." "Let me guess..." Fuurouta then walks around to sit beside Jiro. "... Raito again?" Jiro only smiled at him mischievously. "What? He's just asking for it." He then put his arms behind his head and put one of his leg on the top of another. "It's not my fault that he's so easy to prank." Fuurouta only snickered. "Well, can't argue with that." They both then continued to chat until the bell rang. "Well, that's the bell." Fuurouta then stood up. "I'll see you later, Jiro." "Yeah, see you later, Fuurota." Fuurouta then walked away from Jiro, who is still sitting on the bench. After Fuurouta had gone from his sight, Jiro, with a sigh, stood up and head towards his own class.

 _After the Class_

The bell had rung, indicating that the lesson's time is over. In Jiro's class, -class 1-1 The teacher told the student. "Don't forget to do your homework! You have one week to submit!" The teacher then went out of the class, and the students start packing their stuffs.

Outside, the students already went to their separate ways, either with their friends, or own their own. Jiro walked by himself until a voice called out his name. "Jiro!" Jiro then turned around to see Fuurouta walked towards him. "So, what are you planning to do today?" Fuurouta asked Jiro. "Hmm, nothing much, i think. Dad and Mom still have work to do, so they're gonna be home late." He answered. Fuurouta only hummed in understanding. "Hey, did you hear? There's news that there's gonna be a new student here." Fuurouta told him. "Oh really?" "Yeah! I heard she's from a rich family." Jiro then turned his head towards him. "She?" he asked. "Yeah, i heard that they're a 'she'." He answered. "You sound curious, Jiro..." Fuurouta told him, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I-it's nothing! I'm just, you know, surprised that it's a girl. I mean, not that i'm surprised cause it's a girl, i mean i'm surprised cause that i don't expect it to be a girl. Like, it could be a boy or a girl, but i don't expect it to be a girl." Jiro rambled. Fuurouta only let out a small laugh at Jiro's rambling, he knew that the boy's nervous. "She's gonna arrive tomorrow, i've heard." Fuurouta added, but Jiro only stays quiet. At an intersection, they both each bid a 'see you tomorrow' and went to their separate ways.

 _The next day_

Jiro put his head on his arm as the bell rung. He then sighed as he prepared the subject of what he's about to study. His teacher then went inside the class after a few minute. "Okiritsu!" One of the student said, and they all stood up. "Sensei ni rei." "Ohayou Gozaimasu." All the student said. "Ohayou gozaimasu minasan. O genki desuka?" The teacher asked. "Hai, genki desu. Sensei mo ogenki desu ka?" "Hai, genki desu. Suwatte kudasai." Then all of them sat back down. "Okay, students! Before we starts our lesson, i have some announcement." The student then began to chatter as to guessing what the announcement is. "The announcement is: You're gonna have a new classmate." The teacher said. Jiro's eyes widen as he heard it, while the other students continue their chatter as if guessing who it is. The teacher then looked towards the door. "Please come in." The teacher said towards the figure behind the door.

The door then began open slowly, and then enters a girl with a short purple hair, and brown eyes. What really stands out from her is her beautiful face. The students are charmed by her beauty, some of the males chatted about "how beautiful she is." and "she's gonna be my girlfriend." while the females chatted about "What makeup did she uses." and whether "It's a makeup or real. Whatever they're talking about, the teacher then shushed them. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." the teacher allowed the new student, and gives her a chalk to write down her name. She then went to the black board and writes her name. After she's done, she then face the students nervously. "Uhm... My name is... Hoshino Kikko... Uhmm... P... Please be kind to me~!" She then bowed at them. "Miss Hoshino here just moved here. She comes from a rich family. This is her first experience on a public school so be nice to her." The teacher told the students. "Now, Miss Hoshino, you can sit next to... Mister Hitoyoshi there." The other students then look at the pointed location. Jiro blinked a few time to process the information, before noticing that all of the student are looking at his direction. As Kikko walked towards where he seated, some of the male student muttered about "how lucky Jiro is.". When Kikko has sat on her seat, the teacher then started the lesson.

Jiro is still processing the fact that the new student is seated next to him. He's not really antisocial, but he's not really great around people either, especially girls. Kikko is no different, she's still shy and awkward to talk or even look at her seatmate, she just tried to focus on the lesson. A few times their eyes met, only to be retracted again by themselves.

What they don't know, is that this is the start of their journey of friendship, trust, and love.


End file.
